A Wind Called Fate
by Salmon
Summary: Set in Ancient Egypt. About a young woman by the name of Yshta. Not an OC. : Now completed! R&R, please!
1. Riding the Wind

A Wind Called Fate  
  
Part I: Riding the Wind  
  
A Mummies Alive! Fanfic  
  
I can't remember when exactly I fell in love with chariots. Perhaps at the festivals of my childhood, watching the races. Perhaps the few times father allowed me to ride in the one that our neighbor owned. But chariots were my obsession.   
  
I didnt have many friends among the village children, especially not among the other girls. My mother died when I was very young, and my father raised me. He apologized when I was fourteen, saying he'd raised me more like a boy than a girl. I told him I was proud of who I was, and always would be. I didn't care what other people thought of me. So on my fifteenth birthday he gave me a chariot of my own. It was wooden, and a little broken down, but but to me it was delight itself. Every day after I'd completed my chores I'd ride it around our farm and in the nearby mountains. I came to love chariots all the more. It was like riding the wind.  
  
The world changed when I was eighteen. The nobleman who ruled our land saw me riding the chariot. He came to see my father the next day, but I was ordered to stay outside. Curiousity got the better of me, and I listened from the outside window. The nobleman wanted to marry me! I was older than most of the married girls in my village, but to me it was still a shock. The men and women of the village had grown up together - they knew almost everything about eachother. What did this nobleman know of me? Nothing. How could he speak of marriage?   
  
But what truly amazed me was when father refused. The nobleman grew angry. He ordered father to give me to him in marriage. Still father refused. That was when the nobleman told him that the next day he had better have changed his mind, or be far from his land - on pain of death.   
  
When the nobleman had gone I ran to father. I would marry the nobleman if it would save our lives. He told me it would be the ruin of mine. We would leave and never return, taking only what we could carry on our backs. And we would travel in my chariot. It meant leaving almost everything, but I didn't look back when we left the house that night. Bravery or Cowardice, I still don't know.  
  
By morning we were still on the nobleman's lands - and being pursued. But I found I was better than the nobleman's charioteers. We rode the wind to a new life, but the cost would be my chariot, which broke shortly after we crossed to the next noble's lands...  
  
Yshta  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
And longer too. If you've read my first MA fic The Night Before, you probably know who Yshta is by the story she's telling. If not, just wait - you'll see. :)  
  
Salmon '03 


	2. The Golden Chariot

A Wind Called Fate  
  
Part II: The Golden Chariot  
  
A Mummies Alive! Fanfic  
  
We built a new life in the new noble's lands. But it was a harder life than what we'd left behind. There would be no more chariots for me, I knew. And I mourned the loss of my favorite escape. We managed to find an empty farm, but it was run down and needed alot of work. So father began to run it as an inn as well.   
  
And that was when I found a way to have my escape still. Many of the traveler's came by chariot. So, late in the night, while they slept in the upstairs rooms of the farm, I would borrow their chariots. I suppose I knew that in some ways it was stealing, but I didn't care. I could once again ride the wind...  
  
Then one day a strange set of visitors came to stay in our inn. The lead chariot was golden, and incredibly beautiful. Ornately carved, and set with gems. I was mesmerized by it as I watched it approach, and I knew that I HAD to ride it. Just once. I couldn't read - I was only a country girl, after all. And I'd only moved so close to Memphis three years before. I had no idea who rode in the chariot - though I had no doubt he was of noble blood.   
  
I managed to tear my eyes away from the chariot and return to my chores as they approached. And that was when I made my first mistake. Now, I know I kept my hair short, and that father had TOLD me he'd raised me more like a boy than a girl, and I was half-hidden in the crops I was harvesting, but I was still furious when he spoke his first words to me.  
  
"Boy! Is this the farm the villagers said also ran an inn?"  
  
"Boy!" I whirled to face him, eyes wide and insulted. "This is that place, sir, but I am NO boy!"  
  
He looked at me, startled. And one of his guards stepped forward. "Watch your tongue, or lose it!"  
  
To my surprise the man waved the guard back. "No need for threats." He stepped forward. "I apologize, woman. Are you the wife of the owner?"  
  
"I am his daughter." I replied, only slightly mollified by his apology. "If you are seeking rooms - you'll find my father inside. We are without other guests at this time." I turned back to my chores. He headed toward the door with two of his guards, but I felt his eyes on me part of the way. I glanced over at him, and he smiled before entering. I turned quickly back to the crops, a blush spreading across my cheeks. Why had he smiled like that? Why had he been watching me?  
  
"Who will see to our horses and chariots?" One of the guards asked.  
  
I turned back. "If you are certain you will stay, then I will see to them." I layed aside my scythe and came forward to do the task.  
  
"You? A woman?" Another guard scoffed.  
  
"Are you suggesting I am not up to the task? I have done it with ease for nearly three years. There is no one else."  
  
"Very well, take care of our lord's horses first." The guard nodded to the golden chariot. The other guards chuckled as if enjoying a good joke.  
  
I ignored them, and started to the horses. The brayed angrily, bucking up. I ran forward to grab the reigns, and pull them back down. "No." I told them simply. The guards were no longer chuckling as I led the horses toward the barn. After I'd released the horses from the chariot, and opened the barn doors, I turned back and saw the nobleman was ordering the rest of his guards inside. Before he reentered himself, he turned to look at me again. The smile returned to his face, and I was glad we were too far away for him to see my face redden...  
  
It took a long time to care for all the horses and move the chariots to the stable. By the time I was finished night had fallen. Before I went in, I couldn't resist going to look at the golden chariot one last time. It was so beautiful, I had to try it. Surely they would be none the wiser, as so many others had been.   
  
I returned to the house in high spirits, and made supper us and our guests. When I served it, I felt the nobleman's eyes on me often. I'd never felt so self-conscious! Why did he keep staring? I refused to meet his gaze again, his smile had the strangest effects on me. After he and his guards had retired to their rooms, father helped me clean up.   
  
"Our guest asked many questions about you." Father told me.  
  
I paused, startled. "Questions about me? What did he want to know?"  
  
"How old you were. Then he asked if you were a widow."  
  
"A widow?" I asked, confused.  
  
"He seemed to think that it was the only explanation for why you did not seem to have a husband." Father explained.  
  
"He keeps staring at me." I frowned.  
  
"I noticed...and I saw you refused to look at him."   
  
There was a question in his voice. I wasn't ready to answer it. "It's rude to stare." I replied instead, as we finished cleaning and putting things away.  
  
Father kissed me on the forehead. "Go to town for supplies early tomorrow morning." The statement was common enough, but something in his voice sounded concerned. Even..a little afraid? I looked up at him, questions in my eyes as well as my head. But Father gave me no answers. "Goodnigh, Yshta." He headed upstairs.  
  
"I'm going to go look at the stars." I told him - it was a nightly ritual of mine. But my mind was filled with the memory of the golden chariot, and I knew I would not spend long looking at the stars that night.  
  
Yshta  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Pretty cool so far, right? Any guesses to who the mysterious nobleman is? C'mon - it's easy! Anyone know what's coming up next? Of course you do! Because you've all read my other MA fanfic haven't you? ^0^  
  
Salmon '03 


	3. Skill Against Skill

A Wind Called Fate  
  
Part III: Skill Against Skill  
  
A Mummies Alive! Fanfic  
  
I spent only a minute or so looking up at the night sky. Clouds spread their darkness across some of the stars, and the moon was hiding behind one. I went to the stable, and for a long moment I only looked at the golden chariot. It was so beautiful, I was in awe of it. But I was determined to ride in it once. I always used our own horses - which was probably why our visitors' never realized anything was out of the ordinary the next day. I had a feeling Father guessed my activities, but he said nothing so I wasn't certain.  
  
I finally overcame my timidity, and pulled the chariot out of the stable, harnassing our horses to it. I ran my hand over the strange carvings on it once, wondering at their meaning. I knew they were writing, but I couldn't read them. Shrugging it off, I climbed in, and started our horses off - slowly at first. I never went fast until we were hidden in the mountains.   
  
But suddenly there was a shout from behind me. I turned to look, and saw one of the guards of the nobleman. I realized he had seen me, and that the other guards and the nobleman were coming. I hesistated, wondering what to do. Should I go back and explain? Explain what?? That I was only borrowing it? As if they would believe me! Without thinking I stirred the horses into a run, and took off toward the mountains.   
  
I learned several things that night. One was that it took a group of trained guards alot less time to prepare a chariot than I ever took. I heard the sounds of pursuit when I entered the mountains. It was like that morning three years before, racing the nobleman's guards. But I feared my skills would not be sufficient for the task ahead, as this nobleman seemed far more important than the last. and his guards far more trained. Still I kept going, knowing if they caught me then Anubis' domain was where I would rest that night.  
  
I felt selfish later for not thinking that they might do something to Father. I suppose I felt that they somehow had to understand that I alone was guilty. So even though the moon broke through the clouds, full and shining as though it had become a pale sun, I kept fleeing. The chariot was gleaming in the night like a beacon, and I began to feel foolish - how could I hide in a golden chariot? I told myself that as soon as I got far enough ahead I would switch to foot and hide in among the caves. IF I got far enough ahead.  
  
How long did the chase go on? I could never remember exactly. It seemed forever while I lived it. It seemed far too short once it was over. Somehow I had lost most of the chariots chasing me - though I put it down more to my head start than my skill. Soon only one was close enough to worry about it, and as the chariots thundered across an empty expanse, I dared a look back. It was the nobleman himself, in one of his guard's chariots, leading the chase.   
  
That surprised me. Though he'd had us chased off his lands, the last nobleman had never come himself to pursue us. But then I hadn't stolen his chariot either. To my dismay I realized he was gaining. I looked desperately for a way out, and found none. It was skill against skill now - his verses mine. And my life depended on the outcome.  
  
At the start of the chase I'd been terrified. later I'd been hopeful. Now I wasn't certain. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I realized I was enjoying myself. The nobleman was the best I'd ever seen, let alone faced. I kept fleeing, using the fact that I knew the terrain to my advantage. I knew that his skills were better, and it was my best chance at escape. Inspite of my efforts he was soon almost parallel to me. I spared a glance, and our eyes met. Something told me that, like me, a part of him was enjoying this - but it was also clear he had no intention of losing. Up ahead the path grew smaller, it was the end of the line if he reached it before me. I spurred the horses faster, and heard him do the same. It was then I made a mistake.  
  
I was thinking of this as a race - like the night three years before. If I reached the path first, I could escape - but I never got that far. Suddenly he changed directions, and his chariot clashed into mine. I flew from the chariot, and I must have screamed - who wouldn't? I'd had crashes that had thrown me before, and I curled instinctively into a ball. The impact was no less painful, and for a long minute I didn't move. What surprised me most was that instead of chasing the chariot he returned to where I lay. I forced myself to my feet desspite the ringing in my head, backing away as he lept down to come towards me. I debated what to do, beg for forgiveness? Try to explain that it was all a misunderstanding. I half expected him to strike me, but he didn't.  
  
He stopped a few steps away. "One must have guts to steal a royal chariot...but I suggest you bow to your Pharaoh, girl, if you wish to live through the night."  
  
The night had been full of surprises, but this was one that took me completely by storm. I fought the urge to faint as I looked up at him and realized that he was speaking the truth. I had ridden the wind of fate again. But had I ridden it to death?  
  
Yshta  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Soon, too. Can't leave poor Yshta standing there in shock.  
  
Salmon '03 


	4. Compensation

A Wind Called Fate  
  
Part IV: Compensation  
  
A Mummies Alive! Fanfic  
  
My head snapped up. "Ph-pharaoh?" I asked, my mind whirling. "You're...You're the Pharaoh??"  
  
He contemplated me for a long, silent moment. "You didn't recognize the chariot's symbols?"  
  
"I cannot read!" I cried out desperately. "I though you were just a nobleman!"  
  
"And do you often steal the chariots of nobleman?" He demanded.   
  
"No, of course not!"  
  
"Just mine? What inspired this new turn of events, then?"  
  
"No, you don't understand, I wasn't stealing it." I told him. By the look on his face I knew I sounded preposterous, but I kept going anyway. "I only wanted to ride in it once. No one has ever been any the wiser, and I've always returned the chariots with no harm to them."   
  
"Returning them does not mean you were not stealing." He replied, his tone iron.   
  
I lowered my gaze. "I suppose not...but...I only wanted to ride in them. My own was lost three years ago."   
  
There was a long moment of silence. "And do you think that is reason enough to take what does not belong to you?"  
  
I stood there, thinking it over. "No." I finally said. "I just never thought of it in that light."  
  
"You have yet to bow to me."  
  
I looked up at him, and his expression was unreadable. He didn't seem angry anymore, but perhaps he was just calm when furious. "What will happen to me?"  
  
"Are you going to bow to me or not?" He ignored my question.  
  
"Are you going to do anything to my father?" I countered. I couldn't believe how bold I was being, but I suppose I felt I had nothing to lose. After all, the price for stealing what belonged to the Pharaoh was death and we both knew it.  
  
"I asked you a question." He replied.  
  
"What good will it do to bow now?" I answered. "My life is already forfeit."  
  
He paused, studying me. "Bow and I will spare your father."  
  
I froze, looking at him. The other chariots thundered into the valley and still I hesitated. "Do you give me your word on that? The word of a Pharaoh?"  
  
He nodded. I slowly got down on my knees and lowering my head to touch the ground. I felt dizzy, and wondered if I'd hit my head in the fall. He didn't speak to me, but to the guards who had joined us. "Retrieve both chariots, and bring mine to me."  
  
"What of the thief?" The guard asked.  
  
He sounded almost amused when he replied. "She said herself her life is forfeit. Her fate is in my hands now."  
  
The guard sighed, and I wondered if I was missing something. They didn't sound as if they were discussing killing me. It was all so casual. But maybe that was how the Pharaoh and his guards discussed life and death. "As you wish, sire." The chariot thundered away.  
  
"Stand...what is your name anyway?" He began to command me, then paused. He sounded very irritated to not know my name.   
  
"Yshta." I supplied.  
  
"Yshta." He repeated. "Rise, Yshta."   
  
I began to stand, but another wave of dizziness hit me. I stumbled, and was surprised when strong arms held me up. I blinked, clearing my vision, and found it was the Pharaoh holding me. I stared, bewildered, before pulling back - blushing furiously. He smiled at me, the same smile he'd smiled from the doorway of my father's house. Things were making less sense by the moment. "What happens now?" I asked him.  
  
"We return to your father's house. There is a compensation to be made." He told me.  
  
"Compensation?" I replied, dumbfounded, as the guard returned with the golden chariot. "But - "  
  
"I promised his life would be spared. But I demand compensation." He cut me off.  
  
"But we have almost no money. And nothing of great value." I told him.  
  
"That is a matter of opinion." He replied, and took hold of my arm. "Come." He led me to the golden chariot. "Up."  
  
I stared at him as if he'd grown a second head. "What?"  
  
"You will ride with me." Before I could protest he grabbed me by the waist and lifted me into the chariot as if I were as light as a feather. Then he climbed up himself, and we were racing back to my father's house. I knew this wasn't normal. Thieves didn't ride in the Pharaoh's chariot they'd just stolen to be taken to their punishment. The night was full of surprises. And more were in store for me.  
  
The ride home was like the race against the Pharaoh and his guards. It seemed both far too long and far too short. Father was outside the house, a guard on either side of him. He looked worried, and I immediately felt contrite. I'd caused so much trouble this night! Before the chariot had fully stopped I lept out and ran to him, aware of a gasp of surprise from the Pharaoh.   
  
Father was relieved to see me, he confessed later that he'd feared I was dead already. We hugged, and I vaguely remember apologizing to him. He pulled back with a frown, and I knew he was displeased. I lowered my eyes. "You've done great ill this night." He told me.  
  
Then the Pharaoh approached. I pulled back, looking at him nervously. I remember wondering how thieves were killed. Sword? Arrow? Would they kill me here or take me to Memphis and kill me in public? Then I remembered his remark about compensation, and my attention turned to that. What did he want that was ours? He was the Pharaoh, by Ra! What could we possibly have that he didn't?  
  
"My chariot was stolen by your daughter." He told my father.   
  
"So I see." My father replied simply. "And humiliating as it is to our family, and an insult though it was to you, you have brought her back unharmed."  
  
"I have come for compensation for what occured this night."  
  
"Compensation?"  
  
"Your daughter stole my chariiot - and knew herself what it meant. Her life is forfeit to me."  
  
My father scowled, and he seemed to understand what the Pharaoh meant. I'm glad he did, because I was lost. "You have the right to her death - not her life."  
  
"As Pharaoh, the life of every subject is mine." He countered.  
  
"Anything else - my farm, my horses, anything we own is yours in return for the night's occurances. But not Yshta."  
  
"Yshta is the only thing of value you have."  
  
Understanding came in a lightening bolt. "Me? You want me? Why?" The question came out before I could stop myself.  
  
"A woman of your guts and skill is wasted as a farmer's daughter." He answered, looking me in the eyes. "But perfect...as a Pharaohess."  
  
I contemplated fainting again. "Pharaohess??" My voice came in a broken tone. "But I can't be Pharaohess, I am a peasant!"  
  
"My wife will be Pharaohess. And I have the right to choose any woman in the kingdom." He replied. "As for your class, that is easily changed. My word is law."  
  
I stared, speechless. Father glanced at me, concerned. "No. I will not condone Yshta to a marriage she does not choose."  
  
The Pharaoh scowled, anger darkening his features. "You dare to defy me?"  
  
"NO!" I lept in, jumping between them. "Father, you would not allow me to save us last time. But this time I will not stand aside."  
  
"Yshta - " He began.  
  
"I'll be alright." I promised him, and somehow I believed it too. I turned to the Pharaoh slowly. He was looking at me, a frown in his eyes. "I will marry you."  
  
"First you'd best explain what you meant by "last time." Don't you agree?" He crossed his arms.  
  
My mouth was going to get me in trouble someday, I swore. Maybe that day had already come. One thing I knew was that the world was changing again, and I wasn't sure what to make of it.  
  
Yshta  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
And she'll actually learn his name next chapter because I'm sick of writing "The Pharaoh" over and over! *lol* R&R please!  
  
Salmon '03 


	5. The Palace of Amenutept

A Wind Called Fate  
  
Part V: The Palace of Amenutept  
  
A Mummies Alive! Fanfic  
  
I'm not sure how I expected the Pharaoh to react to the tale of our escape from the nobleman's lands - or the reason why. But he only listened in silence, then simply nodded. He then stated that it was late, and we all needed rest. Since his men and his horses needed rest again after the night's occurance, they would stay another day and night. I was to pack and be ready to leave with them the second morning.  
  
His men would see to the horses and chariots. I didn't know whether he didn't want me to lose anymore sleep, or didn't trust me not to run away. Maybe both. I didn't have much in the way of belongings to pack, so the next day I did my chores as usual. Father asked me a dozen times if I was certain if I wanted to do what I was doing. Strangely I was - completely certain. I had no doubts at all.  
  
The Pharaoh had watched me most of the day, and I wondered at that. I still didn't understand WHY he wanted me for his wife. Honestly, I felt someone should pose the question Father kept asking me to him. While I was out doing my work in the field. he approached. I paused to bow to him, then continue harvesting our crops. "Why are you doing these chores?" He finally asked.  
  
"These are my chores...who will help Father with the work when I'm gone?"  
  
"Your father will have much vaster lands than these soon, and plenty of people to assist him...I meant it when I said your class was easy enough to change. He will be a lord, and you a lord's daughter, before you're introduced to my people."  
  
I paused. "You're going to give him lands? Where? How?"  
  
He looked off into the distance. "You will find out soon. But first, we will return to my palace."  
  
"Majesty - " I began.  
  
"Amenutept." He cut me off.  
  
I looked at him, confused. "Pharaoh Amenutept -" I tried again.  
  
He shook his head, cutting me off again. "Amenutept. You are to be my wife, and you are to call me Amenutept."   
  
I hesitated, before speaking. "Amenutept...by Ra, now I can't even remember what I was going to ask!"  
  
To my utter surprise, he burst into laughter. After a moment I joined him. I was vaguely aware of a few of his guards glancing our way, but then they turned away unaffected. A few minutes later I turned back to the crops, still giggling, but I was frozen in place when a hand gently brushed my hair back from my face. I glanced up at him, my heart pounding in my chest, and my question returned to me. "Why?"  
  
"Why what?" He asked.  
  
"Why me?"  
  
He smiled. "You have the spirit of a lioness. I've waited my entire life for a woman who I knew could be a Pharaohess. When you refused to bow to me last night, I knew I'd finally found her."  
  
I wondered if he could see the disappointment in my eyes that was in my heart. What of love? Was there no place for that in his world? "But I don't know how to be a Pharaohess. I don't even know how to be a noble."  
  
"You bowed to me to save your father's life. You came with me to what you thought was your death sentence without a hesitation or plea to be spared. You may not know the manners or ways of the court, but your actions were as noble as any who own the title. More than some I have known."  
  
There was a note in the way he said his final sentence, a weariness. A sadness? Even though it wasn't directed at me, I felt guilty for bringing it up somehow. I reached out a hand timidly to touch his cheek. "I don't think I understand, but I believe you. Don't be sad."  
  
He looked at me in surprise, then a smile came to his face. He placed his hand over mine - trapping it to his cheek. "You're touch is soft as a feather." I blushed, trying to pull it back, but his grip was strong. Suddenly his arm wrapped around my waist, and he pulled me to him, his lips pressing against mine gently but firmly. I could feel my blush deepen, heating my cheeks, and my legs suddenly felt unsteady as he released me. "I'll leave you to your work."   
  
I turned away, my heart hammering inside my chest and my mind a whirlwind of confusion.  
  
The journey across the desert sands to Amenutept's palace had been both exciting and heart-breaking. For the second time I was leaving behind a home, but I was travelling within his chariot again, across lands I'd never had the opportunity to see. It took us into the night to reach Amenutept's Palace. I gazed at the pyramids and buildings surrounding them in awe, and then I began to doubt.   
  
What was I doing here? A simple farm girl in a city of nobles and warriors? Amenutept had said he wanted me to be Pharaohess, that he hadn't found anyone he thought worthy of the title until me. But how could that be? How could I possibly fit in here? How could I truly ever belong to this world?  
  
I gazed into the mirror, still not fully recognizing myself. I was dressed in a simple white gown, and the jewelry wasn't as gaudy as I had glimpsed other noblewoman wearing. Still, I wasn't accustomed to wearing jewelry at all...and the white gown...white was such a silly color to wear. It was so easy to get dirty! Not that I'd be doing farm work here. The servants had raised a complaint when I dared to insist on brushing my own hair!   
  
I glanced over as I took my favorite seat by the window at the two servant girls Amenutept had assigned to me. It still felt strange, I was used to doing everything for myself. Everytime I moved the first couple days one or both had asked if I needed anything. They were slowly adjusting to the fact that I wasn't going to allow them to wait on me hand and foot, but I could tell it wasn't easy for them to understand. I didn't even want to think of how the other noblewoman insisted on being pampered. What did they DO with their lives?  
  
I was a little surprised by it, I suppose, partly because of Amenutept. I couldn't imagine him having the servants see to his every whim. Even if he was the Pharaoh, his clothes weren't as fancy as the nobleman of the court. Not that he needed anything to mark him as being important. It was easy enough to tell by his presence alone. You knew he had power when you looked at him. It was in his very presence. You could probably tell he was a pharaoh even if he wore a peasant garb. I chuckled to myself over that image. Amenutept dressed in clothes of my class, wouldn't that look foolish!  
  
About as foolish as I felt in court dress. I glanced back at the mirror, still not sure if I was the one gazing back or not. The knock at my door interrupted my reverie. I stood, but my servants were too fast. No doubt remembering in horror how I'd answered the door the first day myself, and it had been Amenutept who'd knocked. His jibes during his visit had been meant for me, not them, but they'd taken them to heart anyway. I hadn't answered the door myself once since than - not that I hadn't tried!  
  
"Pharaoh." The servant girl got down on her knees, and the other followed as Amenutept entered.  
  
"Leave us." Amenutept instructed. The two girls stood and hurried out of the room. "Yshta."  
  
"Amenutept." I greeted, not bowing.  
  
He smiled and came over. "I have to leave for a few days. I have some business to attend to."   
  
"Is there trouble?" I asked, not really sure why he'd come to tell me. It wasn't as if I had any say in his comings and goings.  
  
"Only what I intend to cause." He answered with a mysterious smile.  
  
My eyebrows knitted in confusion. "What do you mean?"  
  
"You'll find out in a few days." He promised, then reached out a hand to caress my cheek. "Don't look so worried, it's nothing to be concerned about."  
  
"You intend to cause trouble, but it's nothing to worry about?" I looked at him as if he'd just told me the sky was green.  
  
Amenutept chuckled. "You'll understand when I get back." He lowered his lips to mine, kissing me briefly. "Try not to steal any chariots while I'm away." He was gone a minute later, and my servants reentered.   
  
I turned back to the window. I was still confused over everything, and the few times Amenutept had kissed me only added to that. I suppose he had to be attracted to me to kiss me, but it didn't mean he loved me. In fact, I was certain he didn't - I wasn't even sure if he fully understood what love was. And despite the fact that I had no regrets about agreeing to marry him, I didn't love him. I admired him; I respected him...but it wasn't the same.   
  
My life had become very complicated in such a short time, and I had a feeling it was going to get worse before it became better.  
  
Yshta  
  
To be continued....  
  
So what happens now? Where's Amenutept off to? You'll find out soon! ~-^  
  
Salmon '03 


	6. Scarab

A Wind Called Fate  
  
Part VI: Scarab  
  
A Mummies Alive! Fanfic  
  
I wasn't really sure what to do at the Palace with Amenutept gone. I hadn't been all that certain what to do at the Palace when he was there, in all truth. There was a walled garden deep among the Palace's grounds and I wandered it daily - it reminded me of the only life I had ever known. I don't think I was homesick, though I missed my father a great deal. But in my short stay I'd already grown accustomed to thinking of the room as my own, and that was proof enough that I didn't miss my old surroundings.  
  
One thing I couldn't decide was if my present circumstances was a gift of the gods or a curse. Maybe even a joke. A peasant farm girl was going to be the next Pharaohess? That seemed like something the prankster of the gods would find amusing, didn't it? But would it all be yanked away from me then?  
  
It was the day after Amenutept had left that I met Scarab. I was in the garden when he entered. I'd seen him wandering the Palace grounds from my window, and my servants had told me who he was. I debated about bowing or some kind of show of respect, but if I didn't bow to the Pharaoh why bow to his Advisor? Scarab somehow knew who I was too. I wasn't surprised, he seemed to know everything...that was probably why he was Amenutept's Advisor. Even though I could see in his eyes he was unhappy by my lack of respect he said nothing about it.  
  
"You are Yshta." He greeted me.  
  
I nodded. "I am." I paused, then added. , "And you are Scarab." Since he'd made a point of knowing my name, I thought it wise to do the same. No need to mention who had told me.  
  
"I am." He smiled. It wasn't a pleasant smile. The truth was that I didn't really care for Scarab, but one thing I was quickly learning in Amenutept's court was personal feelings had no place. You could think someone was a complete fool or vicious scorpion, but if they were an ally you ignored it. That, I knew, wouldn't come easily to me, so mainly I simply kept my opinions to myself. "Our Pharaoh is full of praise for you. It has been a long wait for him to find a Pharaohess."  
  
I didn't manage to stop the frown that came to my face. "Yes, he said something similair to me."  
  
"The court will be jubilant over the news of this marriage...Do you know what business drew him away before he could announce it?"  
  
"No...he told me only that he had to go."   
  
"You must feel honored, to have been chosen as the next Pharaohess."  
  
"I am...apprehensive. It's rather overwhelming." I replied cautiously. His questions were bothering me, but I couldn't place my finger on why.  
  
"Indeed? Surprising. Most nobles would be pleased by the offer of such power."  
  
"Power?" I stared at him blankly.   
  
"You sound surprised. You did not think of the fact that you would be the most powerful woman in all of Egypt?" Scarab's eyes bore into mine, and I couldn't look away.  
  
"No. I had other reasons for accepting his proposal. "   
  
"And now that you understand what you have been offered, what will be yours, what do you think?"  
  
"I think it frightens me a little. Power is dangerous." I was surprised to hear myself answer. I felt like I wasn't fully involved in the conversation, as if I were watching it from the sidelines and had no power over my answers.   
  
Scarab frowned, and I knew my answers surprised him. "I see." He said simply.  
  
But it was clear to me he didn't. He didn't see or understand what I had meant. Scarab liked power - that was as clear to me as the sky on a cloudless day. And anyone who liked power could be very dangerous. Strange that despite it all, I didn't fear Scarab. Amenutept seemed to trust him, and somehow that was all that mattered to me.  
  
Yshta  
  
To be continued...  
  
Salmon '03 


	7. The Pharaoh Amenutept

A Wind Called Fate  
  
Part VII: The Pharaoh Amenutept  
  
A Mummies Alive! Fanfic  
  
Amenutept returned late in the night, but he came to wake me anyway. He simply stated that I was to put on one of my finest gowns and meet him in his throneroom. My maids grumbled as they assisted me in getting dressed and putting up my hair. They didn't know anymore than I did, however, about what was going on.  
  
I hurried them through their tasks, and rushed toward Amenutept's throneroom. But I was drawn up short outside of it by the sight of my father. He was dressed richly, and looking rather dazed. I gave a cry of joy, and ran to embrace him. He hugged me back, delighted to see me looking so well, and asked a dozen questions about how I was faring in the palace. After a long moment together, Amenutept reappeared and my father grew silent.  
  
"What has happened?" I demanded.   
  
My father looked askance at my forceful question, but Amenutept smiled. "You will see in a moment. Come." He entered the throne room, and we followed him. He climbed to his throne, but my father stopped at the bottom of the steps. I hesitated there as well, but after he'd seated himself Amenutept looked at me with a frown. "Your place is here." He pointed to the empty space beside him. I climbed the steps to stand by his throne, feeling a little uneasy. Amenutept smiled at me briefly, then turned a firm gaze on a guard who waited nearby. "Send him in."  
  
The guard exited, and a minute later another set of doors opened and a man strode in. My heart raced in fear when I recognized the nobleman who'd chased us from our first home. He bowed to Amenutept, but it was a tight bow. It was obvious he was angry. "Your Majesty." Their was no respect in his voice. "I have come. Against my will and better judgement." He glanced a me briefly, but there was no recognition in his eyes. "Tell me now - would you truly take a peasant's word over one of your lords?"  
  
Amenutept looked at him coldly. "I do not answer demands from you, Hevar. If you conducted yourself with an ounce of the nobility you speak so freely of, perhaps I would have been quicker to doubt the words spoken against you."  
  
"I can prove my innocence, I assure you." Hevar quickly changed his tone from one of attack to one of boredom.  
  
"I doubt that very much, as I have taken time in anonymity to witness your court and rule myself." Amenutept replied. Hevar's eyes widened. "And I have found all rumors of your behaviour true, and therefore have reason to doubt your word far greater than the word of my future wife's father."  
  
Hevar froze, sucking in breath in shock. "Future wife's father??"  
  
Amenutept's eyes glittered coldly. "Yes, I don't believe you were properly introduced, were you? Allow me to present Yshta - who will be my wife and the next Pharaohess." He stood, holding out his arm to me, which I quickly took.   
  
Hevar glowered at me, his eyes dark with fury. "A common peasant harlett a Pharaohess? If I knew she cared for power I'd have offered her some."  
  
My face flushed in humiliation, but before I could react the royal guards had. They knocked Hevar's feet out from under him - knocking him to his knees, and one brought out his sword and placed it on the back of his neck.  
  
Amenutept held up his hand. "Hold." Releasing me he walked down the steps to Hevar, who lay cowering on the ground. The guard put away his sword, and the second yanked Hevar to his feet. Amenutept faced him, his eyes filled with cold fury. "Speak of her again in that manner, and you will lose your tongue." He warned him.   
  
A shiver ran down my spine as I stood at the top of the steps, but my eyes were glued to the scene before me. This wasn't Amenutept as I knew him, this was someone else entirely. Someone very dangerous. Someone I wasn't sure what to think of.  
  
"If my life is forfeit, what difference a tongue?" Hevar had found his voice again. Anger and humiliation at his treatment carrying him into even more dangerous territory.  
  
"I never said your life was forfeit. Your lands, yes. Your life? I think I will now have to consider that." Amenutept looked at Hevar in contempt, and turned away. "I think I will give you the chance you gave Yshta and her father. If you are gone from my lands in time, I will spare your life. But you are never to return."  
  
"I am banished then?" Hevar's eyes widened.  
  
"On pain of death." Amenutept returned to his throne and gazed down at him, his eyes still filled with anger. "Do you accept your punishment?"  
  
Hevar's eyes glittered as he looked at us. "As though I have a choice." He responded. "How much time do I have to find my way to Egypt's border?"  
  
"You have three days...You will be given a chariot...but my guards will be on your trail when the sun rises on the third day, and - should they catch you - you will not live to see another dawn." Amenutept's voice was sharp as steel. "You are free to go now. Make wise use of your time."  
  
Hevar turned to leave, glaring hatred. But he'd learned his lesson it seemed, and said nothing as he strode from the room - shaking in fury.   
  
Amenutept turned to my father, who'd spoken not one word since our entrance. "Hevar's lands and title are yours, sir. Rule them well."  
  
My father bowed to him, but still did not speak. I couldn't blame him, I was without words of my own.  
  
"Your Majesty." My servants bowed as Amenutept entered my chamber.  
  
"Leave us." Amenutept told them. They were quick to obey.   
  
I was seated by my window again, but I didn't stand. I glanced over at him, then back outside. It had been a week since the night he had awakened me to witness Hevar's punishment. I hadn't spent much time outside my quarters - and had seen Amenutept even less. I'd turned down several offers to dine with him. I wasn't ready to face him. That night had changed my views of him. I wasn't sure which side I'd seen to him was the real Amenutept. Until I could make sense of that, I wasn't sure how to react to him anymore. How could he show such mercy to me, but be without a drop of it for Hevar?  
  
"You've been avoiding me." It was a statement.  
  
"I? Avoiding you?" I tried to sound confused.  
  
"Don't insult either of us by denying it.." He crossed the space between us, and I forced myself to look up at him. "Have I upset you in someway?"  
  
"You have done nothing wrong." I answered honestly - he hadn't.   
  
"That was not my question." He replied. "Did I upset you?"  
  
I looked away, uncertain what to answer. But I finally decided on honesty. "Yes."  
  
"What?"  
  
"What happened the night with Hevar...you weren't who I knew you as that night...you were someone else - someone frightenly used to dealing in life and death."  
  
"I was the Pharaoh that night." He told me.  
  
"But you are always the Pharaoh."  
  
"I own the title...but when I deal in judging and ruling, then it is more than a title. It becomes all of me. Do you understand?"  
  
"No." I answered.  
  
"The Pharaoh is a god. Unfallible and unquestionable, his word is law and every life in Egypt is his to command...But I, Amenutept, am a man. I am fallible, I do not know everything. But that is not what the people need, they need their god. And it is my duty to give them him. As my people have a duty to me, so I also have a duty to them."  
  
I sat in silence after he'd finished explaining. "So, he isn't the real you?"  
  
"He is me, but only a piece. Does that bother you?"  
  
"In a way...I don't know what to think of who I saw that night..."  
  
"You feel I was unjust?"  
  
"No...perhaps...I don't know...You showed mercy to me, but none for Hevar."  
  
"Hevar's crimes were much greater than your own."  
  
There was the same type of weariness in his voice that had been in it in the fields of my father. "Did he reach the border?"  
  
Amenutept hesistated, then shook his head. "Scarab informs me he was caught."  
  
"...He is dead then?"  
  
"He was given a fair chance, despite his crimes." Amenutept atated.. I remained silent. "It bothers you."  
  
"Life is a precious gift, it seems a shame to waste it."  
  
"It's a shame it was wasted on the likes of Hevar to begin with." Amenutept replied. "But then, if he had not chased you from his lands, you would not have been there to steal my chariot." He reached out a hand to caress my face. "And that truly would have been a waste."  
  
I blushed, and looked away from his gaze.. There was something in his eyes, something I couldn't comprehend. I was beginning to understand him better, but I still felt confusion over how he could be two so completely different people. Nor did I understand anymore than I had the first day why he'd chosen me to be his wife. I seemed to be confused alot lately, and I didn't like it.  
  
Yshta  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Salmon '03  
  
What, no more reviews? Well, I'm going to keep writing this anyway! Mwahahahaha....  
  
*a-hem* Sorry about that. Reviews? Please? 


	8. Engagement

Part VIII: Engagement  
  
A Mummies Alive! Fanfic  
  
I sat in court as the nobles and peasants brought their grievances to the Pharaoh for judgement. Slowly they were growing accustomed to seeing me with Amenutept, and the nobles seemed to guess who I was. Some seemed openly hostile, while others went out of their way to be nice to me. But something in the way they acted seemed unreal, as if nothing they said or did was what they meant. It was all a well-planned act from days or atleast hours of planning, not what they really felt or thought.   
  
I wondered how Amenutept could have become who he was from such surroundings - though he seemed to spend more time with his guards and army than the nobles. Sometimes he did plan what he said or did in advance, but even then he didn't seem as fake as the other nobles to me. But perhaps it was just me, I was beginning to realize I was strangely bias in his favor. I didn't understand why, but I was.  
  
As the last of the cases finished for the day, Amenutept stood. He glanced at me, and I knew it was time. "My nobles, my people." He rose his voice above any conversation that was going on - the hall quickly fell silent. "I have a proclamation to end this day's court on. One that will no doubt bring you great joy. At long last, Ra has sent to me the woman who is destined to be Pharaohess of all Egypt." Whispers began, and they grew louder as Amenutept turned to look at me. I rose to my feet, feeling unsteady as I went to his side. He took my hand, and turned to the court. "I present to you the Lady Yshta - the future Pharaohess."  
  
The peasants cheered loudly, and I resisted the urge to step back from the sudden noise. The nobles pressed forward, vying to be the first to congratulate Amenutept and be the first to introduce themselves to me. But despite the pleasantness of their words, there was no happiness in their eyes. It was obvious the nobles were displeased at the news.   
  
I felt like a cornered beast at the hunt. Those who surrounded me looked harmless, but somehow I knew they weren't. I felt frightened by all the attention, and the feeling of unwelcome by the nobles. I was a stranger to them, and they seemed to think I was the dangerous one. I don't know how I knew they felt that way, but I knew it beyond a doubt. I looked at Amenutept, who smiled - but the smile wasn't in his eyes, and he pulled me closer as if he could feel it too.  
  
The movement made me feel strangely safe, and gave me the strength to return the pleasant words of the nobles, regardless of their inward thoughts - or mine.   
  
The celebrations in the towns I'd lived in paled in comparison to those of the capitol city. I was amazed by the sights and sounds of the festival, and I was stunned when - with an escort of guards - Amenutept took me into the city to enjoy it. Their were performances, competitions, and - to my delight - chariot races!  
  
At first as I watched the races I was filled with joy. The competition was fierce - these were the best in the land - and I was in awe of the skill they displayed. Yet slowly the joy was replaced with regret. I could never again drive a chariot now. I could ride in them as often as I liked - but it wasn't the same thing.   
  
If I became Pharaohess, I could never ride the wind again.   
  
From the moment I agreed to marry Amenutept to the time I watched the chariot races I had had no doubts over my decision. I didn't understand why he wanted to marry me, and I was a little confused over who Amenutept was exactly or how he felt. I was even a little confused over how I felt, but I'd never doubted my choice. But standing there, watching the chariots whirl by, I did. I doubted, and I hesitated. To never hold the reigns in my hands again, and feel the wind in my hair while the chariot bounced over the rugged terrain. To never know the freedom of being in control of my destination ever again.  
  
Suddenly the race seemed a cruel reminder of the past I couldn't reclaim, unless I ran again. But even if I ran, I doubted I could escape. Hevar hadn't. Still, could I live without the freedom I'd enjoyed all my life? Gilded or not, a cage was a cage...I glanced over at Amenutept, where he was talking to a guard. His words from our conversation about Hevar came back to me.  
  
'The Pharaoh is a god. Unfallible and unquestionable, his word is law and every life in Egypt is his to command...But I, Amenutept, am a man. I am fallible, I do not know everything. But that is not what the people need, they need their god. And it is my duty to give them him. As my people have a duty to me, so I also have a duty to them.'  
  
The weariness that I'd heard for the first time in my father's fields, that I'd seen in his eyes, they came from the very doubts I was wrestling with now. He had power over everything, except his own destiny. But could I live the same way? Could I sacrifice my freedom for duty?  
  
'You have the spirit of a lioness. I've waited my entire life for a woman who I knew could be a Pharaohess. When you refused to bow to me last night, I knew I'd finally found her.'  
  
Amenutept's words played in my mind again. And suddenly a new question formed in my mind. Could I leave him?   
  
Just then he turned and met my gaze with a smile, and I found myself smiling back. He came over to me. "There's something I must go see to. Do you wish to stay a while longer?"  
  
"If it's possible, yes." I admitted.   
  
"I'll leave most of the guards with you then. I'll return after this matter is dealt with." He took my hand and kissed it before whispering, "Don't steal any chariots while I'm gone."  
  
I blushed, and frowned at him. "Twenty years from now you'll still be saying that."  
  
Amenutept smiled. "I hope so." And with that he turned away, heading off with only two guards.  
  
I couldn't leave him, I realized. I turned my mind back to the race, I'd made my decision and I wasn't going to allow myself to dwell on it. Looking back I often wondered if it was because I was worried I'd begin to doubt it again, or if I was scared of facing why I'd made that choice.  
  
Yshta  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Yshta's falling in love! But is Amenutept? We'll have to wait and see, won't we?  
  
I want to say THANK-YOU to those who reviewed this story. I'm glad someone's enjoying reading it, because I'm really enjoying writing it.  
  
Salmon 


	9. Revenge

Part IX: Revenge  
  
An MA! Fanfic  
  
The life of the nobles of Amenutept's court were so different from the simple life of the villages I had lived near, it was a confusing adjustment to make. One thing that startled me was shortly after the announcement of our engagement, when I heard one of the lords ask Amenutept how soon we intended to wed - within the year?  
  
It seemed, like with everything, marriage to the nobles was simply a convienience. In the villages, when an engagement was announced the wedding would be held at the next hospitable time. Before or after Planting or Harvesting - whichever came first. But among the nobles engagements could last years. It seemed a strange way to go about getting married, but I wasn't going to object to the unexpected reprieve.  
  
I still had no idea how Amenutept felt for me. I'd been forced, however, to face the realizatoin that I cared for him a great deal. His welfare worried me, and I hated seeing him unhappy. I'd also chosen to stay with him and not run away - even though it meant sacrificing any chance at driving a chariot again. Chariots had been my life, so how could Amenutept mean THAT much to me? I really didn't want to think about that.  
  
But fate had other plans, plans that would force me to take a look around and force myself to look at my feelings, and myself. Looking back, it was also a foreshadow of things to come years later. A warning neither Amenutept or I spotted - Though we should have. Hindsight has perfect vision.   
  
It all started when I overheard a conversation between Amenutept and leader of his armies. I didn't mean to eavesdrop, I was only out for my daily walk in the garden. Then I overheard Amenutept's voice, and stopped to wait for him - until I heard what he and his army leader were saying, then I was quick to hide.  
  
"Hevar is not dead." The Army Leader stated.  
  
"Scarab assures me he is." Amenutept replied, unaffected.  
  
"He's wrong, or he's lying. Hevar was seen in a nearby city."  
  
"Do you know what yoo're suggesting?"  
  
"I know only what my men tell me, Your Majesty. And they've told me Hevar is alive, and in a nearby city. If these rumors are true, you could well be the danger."  
  
"I am always in danger. It comes with the title of Pharaoh. What would you have me do?" When the army leader did not reply, Amenutept continued. "Exactly - there is nothing that can be done. If Hevar is alive, the next move is his to make. Only then can we react."  
  
"If he is alive? Do you doubt my scouts loyalty? To suggest they would lie?"  
  
"No offense to you, you've proven your loyalty, but scouts - scout's loyalty can be paid for. It wouldn't be the first time in history."  
  
"Advisor's loyalty can be paid for, too, Majesty. Or be the one paying for loyalties."  
  
"Watch your tongue!" Amenutept's voice was filled with anger. "Scarab has been loyal to me, and I will not have his loyalty questioned! Speak such again, and I may doubt your own motives."  
  
There was a heavy silence, then a weary sigh. "I am sorry, Majesty. I spoke in haste. Though I do not care for Scarab, there is no proof he is disloyal. Please, forgive me for speaking out of turn."  
  
There was another pause, as Amenutept digested the old warrior's apology. "You are forgiven, but watch your tongue and do not speak on such matters without proof."  
  
As the two walked on, my head was spinning from all I had heard. Loyalties being paid for? The very idea was foreign to me. Hevar alive? How could that be possible? If he was, though, someone was disloyal - be it the guards who supposedly found him, or the messsenger who said he was dead...possibly even Scarab? I shook my head - no, not Scarab. Amenutept seemed to trust him completely, and so I would too. The guards then, or the messenger.  
  
I swallowed back a lump of fear in my throat. If Hevar was alive, he'd be out for revenge. I felt like running away, though how or where I wasn't sure. I wished Amenutept would do so, too. I sat down on the grass, leaning my head against the tree I'd been hiding behind. I felt woozy, and light-headed. And very, very afraid.  
  
I was quiet for the week that followed the conversation I'd overheard. Thoughts of Hevar being alive, and out for revenge, disturbed my waking hours and haunted my sleep. My maids noticed my solemness, but said nothing. It was true I hadn't wanted Hevar to be killed, and had been disturbed when Amenutept told me he didn't reach the border alive. Still the possibility of his being alive, and within Amenutept's country was no less disturbing. I really didn't know what Hevar was capable of. When I'd pointed out Amenutept had been forgiving for me, he'd said Hevar's crimes were greater. Greater than stealing the Pharaoh's chariot? Whatever he had done, Amenutept considered it grave. Having lost his title, and being banished from Egypt also meant that he had nothing to lose. And that made him a very dangerous man.  
  
After the week, though, my spirits began to rise. Perhaps the scouts had mistaken another for Hevar. All that concern for nothing! Or so I was beggining to believe, and I'd never been happier to be disapponted.   
  
Days passed by in a confused jumble of court hearings, dinners, and my walks in the garden. I couldn't seem to tell one day from the next - they were all starting to seem alike, and the nobles were as monotonous as the days. Every now and again I caught the weariness in Amenutept's voice and eyes again, but nobody else seemed to take notice of it. Perhaps they all felt that way sometimes. I seemed to feel that way all the time. The only moments that stood out clear in my mind was when Amenutept and I spent time alone. Sometimes we would have dinner together in one of our rooms instead of with the court, sometimes he would join me during my walks through the garden. Those moments came to mean the world to me. Still, I didn't understand why. I refused to put a name to what I was feeling, as if by doing so I could deny its existence.  
  
Another festival. That's where everything changed. Once again Amenutept took me out to enjoy the festival, with the group of guards I was growing accustomed to having around whenever we left the palace walls. I remembered one thing about that morning, and that was that he was actually smiling. It made me happy to see him smile, and I did all I could to keep that smile on his face. The chariot races were that afternoon, and of course I couldn't leave without seeing them. I remember him teasing me about not stealing any of them again during lunch, but most of the day - as happy as it was - is still a blurred memory.  
  
Evem the chariot races are still unclear in my mind, but I remember what happened next with crystal clarity. The chariot race had just finished, and there was a break before the next one started. Scarab asked to talk to Amenutept, and they left the nobles' pavillion to talk in private. I waited patiently at first, but they didn't return. The new set of races were about to start, so I left my seat in search of them, my guards at my side. They were only a few feet away from the pavillion, still in deep discussion. I started toward them, and that was when I saw Hevar. He was hiding in the shadow of another pavillion, a bow and arrow in his hand.  
  
Was it Amenutept's name I screamed? It must have been, because he turned toward me. My guards had seen what I had seen, and two raced forward. Amenutept's guards followed their path and spotted Hevar as well. I knew the arrow would be released before they reached him. All I could remember thinking was that Amenutept could die. That's the sort of thing his guards were there to prevent, but my mind coldn't grasp that thought at that time. All I knew was that Amenutept was in danger. I ran forward, to the horror of my guards who hadn't expected it, and reached his side just as the arrow shot toward him.  
  
I think my goal had been to move us both aside, not get in anyone's way. But as I felt the pain of the arrow pierce me, I remember vaguely thinking I'd done more harm than good. I must have screamed, but I couldn't hear it - all I could hear was beating of my own heart, and the pounding of my blood in my ears. I remember Amenutept was saying something, but he could have been screaming and I wouldn't have heard it. He looked furious, and I think I tried to apologize. It was only when he looked down at me that I realized he was holding me in his arms. His face contorted with concern then, and as the world faded to black I remember wondering why...  
  
Yshta  
  
To Be Continued  
  
I know, I know. That's SOOO typical. But, ask yourself this, do I usually write typical plotlines? So, don't expect anyone to react how they normally would after such an event! Mwahahaha!! I'm so evil. Oh well. The next chappie will be up soon...hopefully...  
  
Salmon 


	10. Hasty Words

A Wind Called Fate  
  
Part X: Hasty Words  
  
A Mummies Alive Fanfic  
  
Time had no meaning in my next memories. Sometimes the world was a soothing nothingness, sometimes it was white hot pain. There were voices, too, speaking to me; speaking of me. Now and again the real world would return, but it was blurred, like seeing through tears. I remember at one point trying to remember why I was crying, then the nothingness returned.   
  
Sooner or later, though, that same nothingness was bound to become lonely. More and more I longed for the sights and sounds of reality. Yet I couldn't figure out how to get there, and I couldn't stay there even when it came again. I tried, I tried desperately not to fall back into the strange void I seemed to be existing in, but to no avail. Reality didn't come back to me slowly, as I expected. One moment there was nothing but the lonely nothingness, the next there was pain - sharp pain - and my room at the palace.   
  
I gasped, clutching my side - which was where the pain was coming from. It was bandaged, but blood was seeping through it. My maids were there instantly, calling for help. Things blurred again, but the nothingness didn't return. I must have slept, though, because when I was awake my father was there.  
  
"Father?" My voice sounded strangely harsh, my throat felt like the desert itself.  
  
"Yshta." He sat up, gripping my hand. "Are you alright?"  
  
I paused, looking at him in confusion. Then my side began to hurt, and I intook a sharp breath. "What happened?"  
  
"You were shot." He told me, taking my hand. "Are you alright?"  
  
"...Shot?" I closed my eyes briefly, then remembered. Hevar! Of course! "Amenutept? Is he alright??" I began to sit up, but father lept up to put a restraining hand on my shoulder.  
  
"He's fine. Lay still. When you woke up yesterday you reopened the wound in your side by sitting up so fast."  
  
I lay still, glancing down at my bandaged side. "How...How long have I been asleep?"  
  
"Nearly eight days have passed since you were shot." Father admitted.   
  
"Hevar? What happened to him?"  
  
"He is in Anubis' Realm now, think of him no more." He reached over and poured a glass of water from a pitcher, then helped me sit up - but not all the way. "Drink this."  
  
I drunk gladly, though I was slightly annoyed that he held the glass for me as though I were a child. Still, I was tired by the simple actions of sitting up to drink, and I lay back down with a heavy sigh. "I'm still so tired."  
  
"The physicians gave you medicine to help the pain, they will make you weary. Sleep."  
  
"I'm not that tired..." I whispered, but even as I said it, I was falling into a dreamless sleep.  
  
My father was gone, but my maids were there when I awoke next. I was hungry, but the physicians said I had to start with soup, not solid food. I felt as though I would waste away for real food. For a week I saw no one but Father, my maids, and the physicians that were there to tend to me. I was gaining strengh slowly, but I still felt weak. Then, shortly after the physicians had left one day, the leader of our bodyguards came in. He ordered the maids out, but did not speak right away. He watched me with a frown.  
  
"You acted bravely." He told me.  
  
I was surprised to see him, since I'd spoken to him only once or twice, and always outside the palace. "I'm not so sure I'd call it brave." I told him.  
  
"Good, because it was also foolish." He began to pace the floor. His words stung, but I couldn't find it in me to be angry over them. I'd been thinking the same thing. "We would not have failed in our duty, Amenutept would not have been shot."  
  
"I only made things worse, didn't I?" I asked quietly.   
  
He nodded. "Your loyalty is commendable, Lady Yshta, but your actions were misplaced. It is a guard's duty to die for the Pharaoh, not a Queen's."  
  
I hesitated, thinking. "I have no wish to repeat what happened. I reacted without thinking, I'll try not to do so again. I'm not positive I can, though."  
  
"Then you must learn, too. More than once has an attempt been made on Amenutept's life, but not one has succeeded. We do our job well, don't belittle our ability. Our Pharaoh is furious enough this occcured. Your injury is no doubt an added strain on him."  
  
I felt guilty that so many people had worried about me. I nodded my agreement to what he said. "Why has he not come to see me?" I queried.  
  
The guard hesitated, frowning again. "He has his reasons. Ask them of him."  
  
I intended to do just that..  
  
  
  
But Amenutept did not come to visit me. I waited, and waited, but he did not come. My injury was healing faster than the phsycians had anticipated, but it seemed painfully slow to me. My strength was growing again, but I still wearied easily.   
  
One week passed, then two. Still Amenutept did not come. I couldn't take it anymore. I decided to see him. My maid's were under strict orders not to let me wander the palace yet, but I was determined. I sent them to ready a bath for me, and prepare one of my outfits. The moment they entered the next room, I was out the door. I knew the way to Amenutept's quarters, I'd dined with him within their walls a few times. At first I ran up the corridors, but my breath was soon ragged, and my strength sapped. I walked then, but I refused to turn back. The guards in front of Amenutept's door looked at me in horror.  
  
"Lady! You shouldn't be up and about!"  
  
They expected me to stop, but I didn't. With my last ounce of strenght I burst into a run, and was through the doors before they could stop me. Amenutept was inside, reading a scroll. He lept to his feet, eyes wide, as the guards burst through. "What is going on here?" He demanded.  
  
"We-we don't know, sir!" One stuttered. "She just showed up at the door -"  
  
"We need to speak." I ciut him off.  
  
Amenutept turned an angry gaze on me. My throat suddenly felt dry, and my heart hammered in my chest even more painfully then it already was from my exertion. "Leave us." He demanded of the guards. They were quick to comply. "Sit." I shook my head. "Sit!" He snapped out.  
  
He'd never taken such a tone with me. I bristled, my own anger rising. I didn't sit. "Why haven't you come to see me?" I demanded.  
  
"I've been busy." He set the scroll he still held down with a loud bang. "And I gave you an order - Sit Down. Now."  
  
"I will not sit down!" I shouted.   
  
"You should not be up! I gave strict orders that you were to stay in your room until healed!"  
  
"Then why haven't you come to see me??" I demanded. "I -"  
  
"Nearly killed yourself with your headstrong nature!" He cut me off, and began to pace the room. "You acted foolishly, and without a second thought to the consequences of your actions. You could now lie dead, but by sheer luck you do not."  
  
Though the army leader had spoken much the same ideas to me, I had not been angry with him. Nor had his words hurt me, because I understood the truth in them. A part of me still understood them, but for some reason hearing Amenutept speak to me such made the very breath in my lungs painful. "I was thinking of you! I feared Hevar would kill you!"  
  
"I was protected." Amenutept replied.  
  
"Oh? Then how did he get so close with a bow and arrow in the first place!" I asked, and was rewarded with a sharp intake of breath. I'd obviously hit a nerve.  
  
"TIme will tell, but such matters are beyond you."  
  
"Are they?" I sneered. "It seems much is beyond me. If my "headstrong nature" is such a trial, perhaps you should not have chosen me as your bride!"  
  
Amenutept stared at me for a moment, as if debating about something. Then his eyes hardened again. "This is neither the time or place to speak of such matters. Go to your room and stay there until the physicians have said you may leave."  
  
"There need not be such matters to discuss. If I am such a burden, you need not keep me. I am leaving." I turned to the door.  
  
"You will not leave!" His voice rang out, and he was no longer merely angry - he was furious.   
  
"If I am no longer welcome, I WILL leave." I whirled back. "What does it matter to you?"  
  
"You are known now as my bride, and you will be my wife. Have you forgotten our deal?" He demanded.  
  
"It seems I am not what you thought I was, or you wanted. Marriage seems to be a convenience to you and your nobles, they will think nothing of your dropping me."  
  
"Me and my nobles?? ME AND MY NOBLES?! Do not compare me to those pompous nitwits! And you are not free from our deal, unless you wish to bear the punishment of your actions instead of the compensation I demanded."  
  
"That choice is yours, oh great and wise Pharaoh, not mine." My voice dripped with sarcasm. "I care less about it then you."  
  
He stiffened. "You lie. You saved my life."  
  
"I would have done the same for another. You are nothing special to me."   
  
Amenutept's face hardened into stone. "Get out."  
  
"Gladly." I headed for the door.  
  
"Yshta." His voice stopped me at the door. "Do not forget that I can punish not only you, but your father for stealing my chariot. You will return to your room, and not leave the palace. You are still to wed me as we bargained."  
  
I did not turn back. I couldn't believe what was happening. "As you demand, my Pharaoh, I obey." My tone was pure venom. He said no more, and neither did I. I through open the doors; racing back to my room, not caring how painfully my running jarred my injured side. I slipped several times, nearly collapsing to the hard stone floor, but I kept running. I burst into my rooms, and threw myself to my bed, and then the tears came.  
  
I must have sounded hysterical in my sobs, but I didn't care. I felt as though the world had collapsed about me. I wished I were dead.  
  
Yshta  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Bet you weren't expecting this, were you? Huh? Bet you were expecting the violan music. Well, I'd already been typical enough getting her shot!, so that has to wait!  
  
And, before anyone flames poor Amenutept, try to think of things from both sides. Yshta said some cruel things, too. Don't worry, things won't stay like this between them for long.  
  
Salmon 


	11. Listless

A Wind Called Fate  
  
Part XI: Listless  
  
A Mummies Alive! Fanfic  
  
I drifted in and out of consciousness regardless of whether it was day or night, but it had nothing to do with my injury - it was healing, and rather well. No, it was me. I felt like nothing mattered anymore. Listless. You can read the word. You can even see someone you'd use it to describe. But until you experience it first-hand, you'll never really understand it. The inability to care about anything is strange and disturbing. The feeling of not being alive, even though you are is something I don't think I can describe in words.   
  
I couldn't eat. Not the soup my physicians insisted on. Not even the real food my maids snuck in while trying to convince me to eat. It just didn't seem to matter anymore. Time still didn't seem to make sense to me, so I don't know how long I fasted. A day or two. A week or two. I was growing weaker instead of stronger because of the lack of food, and that must have been why they sent for Father.   
  
I awoke from one of my moments of unconsciousness late in the night to find him there. I should have been delighted, but the feeling didn't come. I couldn't even make myself feel it, or fake it, for his sake. It made me feel even worse. And the whole time father just sat there, watching me. Not saying a word. There was an emotion in his eyes I couldn't name at the time, but I knew I'd seen it somewhere before. Later I would understand it. Understand the mixture of fear and fury. And realize where else I'd seen it.   
  
"So." He finally spoke, as I did not make any attempt to speak or sit up in my bed. "This is how you're going to let it end? You won't fight?"  
  
I was confused, and it prompted me to speak. "Fight?"  
  
"Fight for life. For your own mind, and body. You're just going to let it win." His words were sharp, and they should have stung. Any other time hearing that tone in father's voice would have cut me to the core, but once again I didn't feel anything.  
  
"Let what win?" I managed to ask.  
  
"Despair, daughter." He answered. "It's a lier and a cheater. It'll make you believe nothing is worthwhile, it will cheat you out of your very life. If you listen to it..." He stood, and began pacing. "I know despair, Yshta. I had a choice when your mother died all those years ago. I could have given into it, but I didn't. I fought, and I won. And I know you can, too."  
  
"Amenutept yelled at me." I felt so stupid saying that. I tried again. "He said terrible things, Father!" Father just looked at me. I realized I hadn't exactly been kind myself. Did he feel hurt by what I had said? "He doesn't care about me."  
  
"Do you love him?" Father asked me. I stared at him, eyes wide, not replying. "Yshta, do you love him?" Again I didn't reply, my mind felt like a whirlwind, nothing made sense. "Such a simple thing, yet nothing is more confusing, is it?" He asked me gently. "If you love him, daughter, then don't leave him. I wish I could ask you not to leave me, but that is something a father can ask of a little girl. You are a grown woman, now, and must find a new reason to stay. I believe, though, that you already have. Don't let despair rob you of it."   
  
He walked away then. I didn't call him back, either. I watched him leave. Then I realized I was crying again. I cried myself to sleep, but it was sleep this time, not just unconsciousness. And suddenly I knew the difference.  
  
Yshta  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Sorry it's so short, the next one will be longer.  
  
Salmon 


	12. Confessions

A Wind Called Fate  
  
Part XII: Confessions  
  
A Mummies Alive! Fanfic  
  
I awoke feeling alive again. The heartbreak hadn't gone away, but it no longer stole away my will. I was starving, too, and even the Physician's food sounded good to me. But my maids brought me real food - a full meal! They even let me out of bed so I could eat at the table. I was delighted beyond words. The bed suddenly seemed so confining. I wanted to be free of it, free of the room. But my maids said I couldn't go, not yet.   
  
I insisted on sitting by the window, though. They were nervous, but agreed. They were right to be worried, late in the morning Amenutept was passing by outside and looked up. I gasped, drawing away. When I glanced back out he was still there, an unreadable look in his gaze. I wasn't sure what to think. I called my maids to take me back to bed, worried he'd come, yet hoping he did. He didn't. And part of me was disappointed.  
  
The afternoon passed and dinner was served, and still Amenutept did not come. I almost felt like crying, but the time for tears seemed past to me. I settled down to eat with a heavy heart. What was I going to do? Should I apologize? Despite all that had happened, I rebeled against that thought. I still had my pride, and I'd done nothing wrong, truly. Though my words had been harsh, as his had...  
  
I sighed, pushing away my half eaten dinner. I wasn't sure what to do. And that was when a familiar voice I'd waited all day to hear came from behind me. "Leave us." He ordered, and though I didn't turn I could hear my servants hasty retreat from the room.   
  
It was such a familiar beginning. But things weren't the same between us. Again I wondered if I should apologize. Again, I rebeled...but perhaps...I could take back what I had said...tell him they were angry, foolish words...  
  
"I never meant to hurt you." Amenutept spoke again.  
  
I froze. Of all the thoughts in all the conversations I'd imagined us having, I never expected it to begin like that. "Nor I you...I didn't mean it...when I said I didn't care for you." The words were out of my mouth before I stopped them.  
  
It was his turn to pause. "Do not feel obligated to tell me things you do not mean...our marriage was a bargain, not once did I demand you care for me. Such things cannot be commanded. Not even by a Pharaoh. "  
  
There was that sorrow in his voice again, and this time I was the cause. I turned finally, and paused when I saw him. He wasn't facing me, but turned to the side, his gaze distant. Something in his stance, something in the way he wouldn't look at me told me how deeply my angry words had wounded him. I really don't think I thought. It wasn't contemplated at all, I suppose it was feeling, or instinct. But suddenly I was facing him, and then I was pressing my lips to his sofly, brieflly. "No, it can't. A Pharaoh can only be loved by his subjects as a King, as a god...but Amenutept is a man...you told me so yourself..." I didn't even realize what I was admitting, until I saw his startled gaze. Then I blushed, pulling back. "I...It is late, my lord..." I tried to turn away, embarrassed and worried what he would think now.  
  
"Yshta." He took ahold of my arm. "Yshta...I must know if you meant that..."  
  
"I do not take such matters lightly, my lord...I would not speak it if I did not mean it..."  
  
He turned his gaze away temporarily, and my heart pouned in fear. Why wasn't he looking at me? Had I been wrong to tell him? "Come with me." He said at length.  
  
"Where?" I was confused. It was nightime, most of the court would be retiring to their quarters already.   
  
"Do you trust me?" He asked of me.  
  
"...I do..."  
  
"Then come..." He led me from the room.  
  
The chariot ride was a bittersweet reminder of my past. Yet I couldn't truly concentrate on it as I stood in front of Amenutept in it, his arms around me so to hold the reigns. But it brought a pang of tempered sorrow, for though I could not ride the wind the same way again I could never look back with regret. We were alone. How Amenutept had manuevered us through the palace and out of it without being caught by the guards I still don't know. But looking back, I don't wonder if it was a trap as much as his knowledge. A warning that we didn't heed, but did we ever?  
  
He stopped the chariot far from the palace or town, and slowly stepped bacl, looking over at me with a strange smile. "What?" I finally asked, turning to face him - confused. He didn't speak, didn't say a word. But slowly held out the reigns of the chariot in an offering. I looked at him, bewildered as understanding dawned. "You aren't teasing me?"  
  
"You'd prefer to steal it?" He asked, his smile amused now.  
  
That settled it. I took the reigns, and he rested his arms on the chariot sides to hold his own balance. It took me a long moment, and a part of me waited to wake up and find it all a dream. But it wasn't a dream, it was real, and a moment later we were thundering across the ground.   
  
It was like water after a drought. So unbelievably glorious to ride the wind again. I couldn't even begin to describe it. I drove aimlessly, and occassionally wildly - so caught up was I in those moments. Slowly I stopped, giving the horses a break by a stream, and turned to face Amenutept. No words could express my gratitude. I didn't know what had inspired this act, but I'd never forget it - that I knew.   
  
"Don't say your gratefi;. I wanted you to have this." He told me.  
  
"I don't think I can help it. It means so much to me." I replied.   
  
"I know." There was a moment of silence, as we stepped down from the chariot. Of understanding. I was reminded of my confession before we left the palace and wondered what it had to do with this midnight ride. But it became clear a moment later when Amenutept turned to face me, taking my hands, and sunk down on one knee. "Yshta....will you marry me?"  
  
I didn't understand, as I looked down at him and he must have seen the confusion in my eyes, but waited my answer to explain. "I thought I had already agreed to that."  
  
He shook his head. "This is not a Pharaoh's command or request...No bargain, or compensation...I, Amenutept, ask you. Yshta, please tell me - will you marry me?"  
  
I looked down at him, my vision inexplicably blurred as I realized the full implications of his words. And I knelt down, wrapping my arms around his neck and letting the tears fall on his shoulder. "Yes...Yes, I will...I love you...."  
  
"I love you as well, though I didn't know it. I've never known this before."  
  
"There is no before, only now..." I whispered, and I meant it too.   
  
We didn't have long to enjoy that moment, though. Because the twang of a bow was followed by an arrow clanging off the chariot. And when we lept up we saw figures approaching us - armed and no doubt dangerous. And this time there was no guard to protect either of us.  
  
Yshta  
  
So it took awhile, but I haven't given up on it. And it's about time they confessed their feelings, right? Well they have, now they have to escape to enjoy it. Which, given the show, we know they do, so how do they is the important part. No worries, the next chapter should be out sooner than this one was! ^-^ I hope.... -_-'  
  
Salmon 


	13. Deadly Race

Part XIII: Deadly Race  
  
The bow twanged again, and Amenutept yanked us out of it's path. Much as he had the night we met, he grabbed me around the waist and lifted me into the chariot as if I were light as a feather. But this time there was an urgency to his actions as he drew his sword. "Go." He ordered. I grabbed the reins, letting out what was probably a terribly wimpish screech when an arrow narrowly missed my head. I remember I somehow found time to wonder if I should get used to getting shot at, it seemed to happen alot to royalty. I turned then, looking back at Amenutept. "Get in!"  
"Go!" He ordered again, and hit the horses to start them up.  
"Amentept!" I screamed half in fear, half in fury. Oh no he didn't! I had to let the chariot go far enough away to turn fully around, otherwise I'd end up in the middle of our enemy. I did stop to think about what the captain of the guards had told me about it not being a Queen's place to sacrifice herself. But it certainly wasn't a Pharoah's! Least of all one with no heir. With the chariot turned, I could see Amenutept - his blade slicing deadly arcs around him as he cut down his attackers. Somehow he'd managed to avoid the arrows, but I knew his luck couldn't last long. Since he had attackers on three sides, I had to plow straight into it. There was cries of agaony cut off as the chariot drove through the men that echoed in my ears and made a sick feeling in my stomach. Somehow I managed to ignore them, reaching my hand out to Amenutept. A warrior gazed back at me, and I was struck by the thought that this was yet another piece of him I hadn't seen. "Amenutept!" I cried out, and then his hand was in mine and I barely managed to keep my balance as he pulled himself into the chariot. Then we were throgh the attackers, and open space was ahead of us.  
"Duck." He yanked me down, and an arrow shot through where my head once was. The chariot veered wildly, and I stood back up, steadying the horses. "You disobeyed me again." He mentioned suddenly, an underlaying anger in his tone.  
This seemed a really odd place to be having this conversation, but somehow I felt calm enough to reply. "You should be used to it by now."  
"Will there ever be a time you obey me without questioning my judgement?"  
"When you make choices that aren't suicidal." I countered. An arrow twanged off the side of the chariot, reminding us that we weren't free yet. It had been a well-placed trap, however they'd managed to set it up. Three chariots with bowmen were pursuing us, and the deadly missles could not be counted on to continue missing.  
It seemed once again my chariot skills were being put to the test, but this time it seemed a far deadlier game. The chariots veered across the landscape, one falling too far behind to be of consequence, but the other two in fast pursuit - their arrows a deadly hail around us. As one drew closer, nearly parallel to us, Amenutept's hands joined mine on the reins. "Don't make the same mistake you made that night. This is more than a race." He reminded me, as he swerved the chariot. It slammed into the one next to us, causing it's bowmen and driver to be thrown. My grip on the reins, and Amenutept's on the chariot kept us safely on board ours though we were badly shaken. "Turn around."  
"Are you crazy?"  
"Trust me."  
I reminded myself Amenutept was the warrior as I turned the chariot back the way we'd come, facing out pursuers. We thundered forward as the last chariot came to meet us, spurring their horses faster. I did the same. When Amenutept gasped into my ear I nearly lost control of the chariot. "Amenutept?" I tried to glance back, but his hand gently pressed against my face.  
"Concentrate on the chariot." There was pain in his voice. He had to have been hit by one of the arrows I realized.  
"But I don't understand what we're doing..." I gripped the reins, charging forward to the chariot that was doing the same.  
"Pass alongside it." He ordered.  
The battle is still etched into my mind even after all this time, the frightened whinnies of the horses, the clang of the chariots as they swept sides, shaking us. The flash of Amenutept's sword and the cry of the fallen attackers. Then we were past our second pursuers, and the one we'd left behind was upahead. Amenutept groaned, leaning on the chariot and I spared a glance back. The arrow was in the shoulder of his swordarm - which he'd just used. There was no way he could use it again.  
One way suddenly seemed as good as the next. I'd long lost track of which way the city was, so I turned the chariot so we headed sideways from our last pursuer, plowing through the a night that suddenly seemed far darker than before. The first chariot was soon pursuing us again, but this time we had a good headstart. I saw the pricks of firelight first and worried what they were. Had our pursuers laid another attack ahead? But, no, they wouldn't use torches. When I saw buildings up ahead, I nearly cried in relief. "Amenutept - the buildings! What are they?" I glanced over to find him leaning heavily on the side of the chariot. "Amenutept!"  
Opening his eyes seemed a heavy task for him, and his eyes themselves were distant. He managed to focus on the buildings ahead, though. "Soldier barracks..." His voice sounded slurred. Something an arrow shouldn't have done...but poison did.  
My heart was in my throat, and I spurred the horses faster. Exhausted though they had to have been they obeyed me. As I grew closer I could make out more details. The line of torches on the walls, the central fire in the barrack center, the rows of buildings, and the lone guard patrolling this side of the barrack. He spotted the chariot as we drew close, and he ran forward, drawing a bow. "Halt!"  
I stopped my frantic horses mere feet from him, slightly angry at the greeting after all we'd been through, but too worried to do anything about it. "Help, please! The Pharoah's been shot!"  
For a moment he stared in disbelief, then he shouted to his comrades on duty and ran forward. I turned, putting my arm around Amenutept's waist and pulling his hand gently from the side of the chariot. He opened his eyes again. "Yshta..."  
"We made it...don't worry..." I whispered, despite the frantic beating of my heart. His eyes seemed glazed and distant. The guards came up, and I reluctantly passed him to them.  
He opened his eyes, gazing at the guards. Somehow still the Pharaoh despite his injured and dazed state. "Protect the Lady Yshta. We are pursued." He commanded, then his eyes closed. I cried out, leaping down from the chariot and ignoring the guard who'd stayed to help me down.  
Another guard grabbed my arms, keeping me back as the rest carried Amenutept toward the barracks. "He isn't dead, Lady."  
"Healers...that can't be from a simple arrow - it must have been poisoned!"  
He nodded his agreement. "Awaken the others, we'll seek out their attackers." He ordered the guard who'd planned on helping me down and now stood numbly by the chariot. He seemed very young to me. "Healers..." I repeated, gripping his arms.  
"We will send for them right away, Lady." He promised, leading me toward the barracks. He sat me down by the central fire. I was glad for it's warmth, as I felt suddenly chilled.  
"Please wait here. We will do all we can for the Pharaoh."  
The soldiers were assembling, their weapons ready, by the gate we'd entered through. Two, carrying scrolls, came out of the barracks, heading for the opposite gate. "Runners?" I looked questioningly at the young guard.  
"One to the Palace, one to the temple for healers. But we know something of poison arrows, we'll do our best until they arrive."  
"The captain is awake and he's leading us out in search of the attackers." The younger guard from earlier came up.  
"Stay here with the Pharoah's Lady." He ordered him.  
"But-" He made to protest.  
"Don't argue." He told him. "The Pharoah ordered us to protect her. Stay by her side, I'll go with the troops."  
He left then, and the young man frowned after him with a dark gaze. In some ways what was going on around me was there, but not there. My mind was focused on Amenutept. Would he live? He had to! He couldn't die tonight, not when we'd just confessed our feelings. Don't die, Amenutept. I kept thinking. Don't you dare die...  
  
Yshta  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
I'm back! I haven't abandoned anyone! Though it may have seemed like it. OMG, I just poisoned Amenutept! Now what will happen? Well, since we know he lives to have Rapses we know he won't die. Course, I could always make this AU and kill him...j/k! He'll live, but what then? Stay tuned cuz our story's almost over!  
  
Salmon 


	14. A Poison Called Power

Part XIV: A Poison Called Power  
  
The night ended in slow agony. The morning came, and the soldiers returned, but they had no prisoners. The young guard who'd been left to guard me had gotten the tale of the attack out of me, though he never asked why we were out so late or where our bodyguards were. He didn't really seem to care why we were there, just what happened afterwards. He was a strangely sour young man, though I suppose having to miss the battle had irked him. Scarab arrived with the healers, as did the captain of the guards. Unlike the young guard, they wanted to know why we were out so late. I admitted Amenutept had found a way to slip out so we could be alone. The captain complained something about there being plenty of places to be alone in the palace and the foolishness of a pharoah in love, but he left it at that. Scarab was strangely silent, though he stayed by my side the rest of the day.  
The healers did not emerge from the barracks until night had set in. Several times the soldiers and Scarab had offered me food, but the thought only turned my stomach. My side, not that long from healing itself, still ached from the exertions of the night before, and my mind was filled with worried thoughts. When the healers emereged, I could barely contain myself from not jumping on them and shaking out answers. As it turned out, with Scarab there, they would not escape without telling the full story. I was grateful to my future husband's advisor for that.  
The healer's said that the soldier's had done well, but that some of the poison had found it's way into his bloodstream before we'd gotten to the barracks. They'd done what they could, and would continue to help. The rest, though, was up to Amenutept. He was safe to be taken back to the palace. The captain of the guards wanted to take him back, but Scarab intervened. Perhaps discretion would be best right now. If the people saw Amenutept carried through the streets in his present state.  
I left the two of them to argue the point, and asked the healers if I could see him. He nodded, and one of the younger healers led me into the barracks. The captain had given over his room to the Pharoah. I don't remember terribly much about it. Amenutept's face, pale and damp with sweat, was all I could see. He was still, too still, and I found myself placing my hand on his breast to insure that it still beat. "Please, wake up..." I whispered, but he did not respond.  
"He has withdrawn inside to battle the poison, Lady." The healer told me, and I could only nod. I reached out for his hand, taking it in mine. It was so limp, so lifeless. I hadn't cried when we'd first gotten to the barrracks. I hadn't cried all day as we waited for the news on his fate. Yet now hot tears made their way down my face to splash on his hand as I held it. "Live, damn you. Live." I found myself ordering him. The healer looked a little taken back.  
"I'll leave you two alone..." They exited.  
I don't know how long it was later when Scarab entered. I'd stopped crying, but it could have been only a matter of minutes. Or it could have been hours. "He will remain here until his recovery."  
"If he recovers, you mean..." I said, and my voice sounded strangely empty. That shook me. Was it only a day or so ago I'd lied empty in my bed? Listless and uncaring. I wouldn't fall back on that...I would not fall back on that! I forced myself to stand and face him. "No, he'll recover." My voice suddenly sounded fierce. "He will." "My chariot is ready, I can take you back to the palace-"  
"No." I interrupted. "I'm staying here with him."  
"But, Lady, surely-"  
"No arguements." I told him, almost as surprised as him at the command. Command...I was commanding him. The advisor to the Pharaoh, and I was commanding him. But then I was the future Pharoahess. What had Scarab said at our first meeting? I was going to be the most powerful woman in Egypt. I felt unsteady, but I refused to back down. "I am staying by Amenutept's side. You return to the palace. Lead, as Amenutept would. I'll return when he does."  
"And if he does not?" Scarab asked.  
It should have been a warning. It should have told me all I needed to know. Why didn't it? Why did we trust Scarab so? "He will recover. He will return." I told him. The captain of the guards entered then, and suddenly I turned to him. "A spy."  
He stared at me, and Scarab looked uncomfortable. "Lady?"  
"There has to be a spy in the palace. No one knew we were going out that night - not even us. They had to have spotted us leaving and followed."  
"And returned with your attackers." The captain finished. "Yes, we'd guessed that and are investigating who it might be."  
I nodded, feeling foolish to have said anything now that I knew they'd already thought of it. But of course they had! They hadn't been worried sick about someone they loved...loved...strange, it was still such a new concept. I turned away to retake my seat by Amenutept's side. Scarab and the Captain left the room.  
  
Why did time come into play in such a vague way in that part of my life? In that windowless room there was no day or night. How long was Amenutept unconscious? The scribe's will no doubt have it written in their records. For me, I knew only that it was too long. But the first day had been too long already. I left his side rarely. I took my meals in that room. Eventually the healers brought in another cot so I could sleep there, too.  
I remember being furious at him as well as worried, and somewhere along the line it hit me that this was how he had felt when I'd been shot. This was why he'd been so angry. The look in my father's eyes when he spoke to me that night. I recognized then where I'd seen it before - Amenutept's eyes during our arguement. He'd been mad with concern. Angry at my foolishness. As I was now at his. He should have known better than to take us out of the palace alone like that! His gift of allowing me to ride the wind was worth nothing if I lost him. "Live, damn you...live..." How often did I speak those words to him? The healers must have been sick of hearing me say it.  
  
It happened unexpectedly. I'd fallen asleep in the chair next to his bed, holding his hand. I was awoken by something, and when I stirred, and went to pull my hand back I couldn't. My eyes shot open, and I found myself looking into Amenutept's. For a moment I was frozen in time. I couldn't think. Couldn't move.  
"Did you steal any chariots while I was unconscious?" I don't think I spoke even then, though a cry left my lips. I flung myself onto the bed, hugging him as best I could since he was laying down. I may have choked out his name then, I'm not sure.  
"Don't cry, Yshta...no tears."  
"You...you idiot! What were you thinking? If you hadn't taken us out. If you hadn't been set on being so heroic! You could have died! And for what!"  
He didn't reply, but he circled my waist with his arms, holding me tightly.  
  
It would still take nearly a month for Amenutept to recover his strength. He insisted on staying in the soldier's barracks. He would return to his people whole, not weakened. To see him weak would weaken them as well. He tried to convince me to go back to the Palace, but I refused. I would not be parted from him.  
Our return would be a sharp contrast to the secrecy in which we left. The people's god was returning to them after a long absence. A festival was called for, a parade through the streets to the palace so the people could see for themselves that the Pharoah was alive and well. And I was by his side, and I knew that despite how ridiculous it felt to be paraded, that I wouldn't want to be anywhere else.  
Scarab welcomed us back, but his welcome seemed almost subdued to me. A strange feeling gnawed at me, a suspicion. I remembered the guard's words about advisor's loyalties being bought. But Amenutept didn't seem to think Scarab's welcome tepid, and I convinced myself it was my imagination. I was still a peasant girl, Amenutept was the noble. Surely he would suspect long before I did if someone was disloyal. Besides, no doubt being Pharaoh for a month had suited Scarab's like of power just fine. Few indeed would not find such a taste of power enjoyable. But having the full weight of it was far different than a mere taste, and more than one person has learned power is not so enjoyable when it was forced on them. I hoped it was so with Scarab.  
  
Yshta  
  
To Be Concluded...  
  
Which isn't as easy as it sounds. Figuring out where to end this was really difficult. --'  
  
Salmon 


	15. A Wind Called Fate

XV: A Wind Called Fate  
  
I watched from the window the future Pharaoh of Egypt ran up the path, swinging his hunting weapon carelessly. Before long the bolas had left dents in several pillars and scattered several servants. "He gets his wild streak from you."  
My eyes closed as I tried to hide my mirth, but to no avail. I glanced back at my husband and smiled. "And his stubborness from you."  
Amenutept chuckled, and joined me at the window to watch as Rapses's lead guardian stopped our son and led him away to where he could practice without terrorizing the servants or buildings. "He will be a fine Pharaoh. When he's grown."  
"Allow him to be a fine Prince first, and a boy." I chastised gently.  
"I'm going to miss you both." He told me, wrapping his arms around my waist.  
I smiled, leaning back in his arms. "We will miss you. Can you not stay until tomorrow?"  
"I wish I could, but the rebellion has already taken a heavy toll. I dare not delay." Amenutept released me, and stepped back. I turned away from the window, knowing already that he was wearing his battle armor.  
"I wish you would take Ja-Kal."  
"I want him here to protect Rapses." He told me.  
"But we aren't going anywhere. What danger could there be that his other guardian's could not see too?" I asked, hoping he'd agree to take his head hunter. I trusted Ja-Kal with something far more precious than my life - the lives of Rapses and Amenutept.  
"I don't know how long I'll be gone. I want him here."  
There was something in his tone that bothered me. "Amenutept, is there something you're not telling me?"  
He reached out to caress my cheek. "Don't worry. I'll tell you when I'm certain."  
"Certain?" I repeated, worried despite his attempt at reassurance. He silenced me with a kiss.  
"Don't steal any chariots while I'm gone." He told me, and I blushed.  
"You'll be saying that twenty years from now." I told him.  
"I hope so." He smiled gently at me before leaving the room.  
I turned back to the window, and saw Scarab down below watching Ja-Kal train Rapses. I felt an old familiar feeling of uneasiness settle over me. It had been growing stronger, my uneasiness over Scarab. Steadily since that fateful day all those years before when we'd returned after Amenutept's near death by posioned arrow. I brushed it aside when I could, chided my over-active imagination when I could not. And now? I saw Amenutept emerge than, and Rapses ran forward to say goodbye one last time. One last time...there was a feeling, a sense of dread in that moment. My husband and son saying goodbye with Ja-Kal watching on one side and Scarab on the other. Nefer pulled up then, to take Rapses to his lessons, and the two parted to go to their own chariots. Looking back, it was almost tragically symbolic. They rode the wind away from eachother, as if to their destinies. As I had many years before. A wind called fate.  
  
Yshta  
  
The End  
  
I don't know if that was really cool or really corny, but I couldn't think of how else to end it. It can't end happily, really, after all we all know Rapses dies in the end. I guess I could have ended it on their marriage instead of years later with Rapses, but I really wanted to show them years later. Specifically Amenutept's by now infamous farewell to her about not stealing chariots. So it actually is a semi-sad ending, and the last line balances rather precariously between cool and corny, but over it now is! Yay! Finally finished it! About time too, right? -'  
  
Salmon 


End file.
